A variety of cleaning compositions have been described in the art. There is a constant strive for the development of cleaning compositions with better performance in several respects. Better cleaning on all soils, including greasy soils and soap scum is of course a principal object, both for neat and diluted compositions which are often used in the cleaning of hard surfaces. However other properties are also highly desirable, particularly mildness to the skin, the ability to remove soap scum and to produce limited suds.
All such objects can be independently achieved by using various ingredients which are generally added for a specific purpose. For instance silicone oils are typically added solely to control sudsing. Another example is the use of solvents to boost neat cleaning. While such additives meet the desired object, they also grief the cost of formulating efficient cleaning compositions.
It has now been found that certain nonionic surfactants, namely alkoxylated alcohols with a short alkyl chain in the alcohol, hereinafter short chain alkoxylated alcohols, meet the above objects. Indeed, it has been found that said short chain alkoxylated alcohols are particularly efficient in cleaning. Such short chain alkoxylated alcohols further meet the other objects of providing surfactants which are low foaming and which are mild to the skin. Another advantage is that such short chain alkoxylated alcohols are particularly suitable for formulating concentrated cleaning compositions.
EP 125 854 discloses a composition comprising 2.7% of C8EO4.8 together with 14.2% of ammonium C11.8 linear alkyl benzene sulphonate, 10.4 of ammonium C12-13 alkyl ethoxylated sulphate, 8.6% magnesium C12-13 alkyl sulphate, 4.0% coconut monoethanolamide and 9.1% ethanol and water. EP 125 854 however fails to draw the difference between long and short chain nonionic surfactants.
EP 496 188 discloses an aqueous solution comprising 3% of C8EO6 and 8% maleic acid. EP 486 188 does not draw the difference between long and short chain nonionic surfactants.